


I Like...

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr user @malfettooru for the Haikyuu!! Valentine's Day Fic Exchange 2016!</p><p>Prompt: Person A starts to receive sticky notes in front of their locker door. They irk him at first but later guiltily admits that it’s cute and very heartwarming, though he has no idea who sends them. One day after practice ends, he caught the sight of Person B stealthily slipping a confession letter into his locker.</p><p>In which the mystery is solved before Akaashi even starts to investigate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! Here's a little bit of fluff from me! <3 (I might also be crying because I'm writing the extremely heartfelt author's note to the Coherence finale whoops)

_ You have really pretty eyes. _

That was the message scrawled in huge, messy, purple letters on the hot pink sticky note stuck to Akaashi's shoe locker. It was stuck on at an awkward angle, and it looked like it could fall off any second. Akaashi noticed it all too easily.

He had no idea what it meant, although he had a sneaking suspicion as to what it would lead up to. But if it actually was a love confession, like he thought it would be, an entirely different question arose: Why? And, more importantly, why him? Akaashi was proud to be one of Fukurodani Academy's most normal students - not like that was really a hard distinction to achieve here at Owl High - but it also meant that he was fairly uninteresting most of the time, which was fine. People didn't talk to him too often, and he didn't mind not being noticed; rather, he enjoyed it. It meant he could spend his breaks between classes in peace, reading or studying or just staring out the window. And while he was sure there were people out there who liked that kind of person, there were other people even in his own class who would make much better boyfriends. He would probably be too busy with volleyball for dates, what with being the vice captain of a powerhouse team and all. 

With a frown, Akaashi grabbed the sticky note off the locker and started to stuff it in his bag. He'd look at it later, after practice.

"Hey, Akaashi!" Konoha's footsteps preceded him, and he lightly punched Akaashi in the shoulder as he passed by. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much." Akaashi took his school shoes off and put them in the locker. 

"Really?" Konoha looked at the tiny burst of pink sticking out of Akaashi's bag. "What's that?"

"This?" Akaashi took the sticky note out and examined it again. Everything was exactly the same as it had been. "It's nothing."

"Hm?" Konoha leaned over to read the note, eyes wide as he read. "Ooh, Akaashi! Somebody likes you!"

"I figured that much." Akaashi shrugged. 

"Isn't that exciting?" Konoha laughed, walking towards the door. "See you in a few!"

"Bye." As Konoha left the school building and walked toward the gym, Akaashi looked at the note one more time, still completely perplexed. After a few seconds, he put it back in his bag again, making sure to put it in a compartment with a zipper.

Once Akaashi had changed in the club room and got to practice, he was relieved to find that there was nothing weird about that. Bokuto was just as lively as usual, maybe even more so, which distracted Akaashi from the note somewhat. He didn't particularly like the drills that were in store for today, but he didn't really care. It was normal.

By the time practice ended, the weird pink sticky note and the message scrawled on it had been pushed out of Akaashi’s mind entirely.

* * *

_ You can do anything if you put your mind to it. _

When Akaashi was about to leave school for practice the next day, there was yet another note waiting on his shoe locker. It was on the same kind of hot pink sticky note, with the same large messy handwriting, although the ink was blue this time instead of purple. Not like that mattered.

Last time, Akaashi was just confused, but now he was confused and ever so slightly annoyed. He still had no idea where all this was coming from - no one he knew seemed especially embarrassed today, or really seemed different at all. 

He took the note again and stuffed it in his bag, in the same pocket as the one from yesterday. They were a pair now. A pair of cryptic, confusing messages that Akaashi had no idea how to interpret. He only hoped that whoever was writing them would reveal themselves soon.

“Hey, Akaashi!” Just as Akaashi was about to leave the building and head off to the club room, he turned around to see Bokuto jogging up behind him. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi stopped to let him catch up. 

“So, what have you been up to lately?” Bokuto asked with a grin. “Been doing anything interesting?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Studying.”

“That’s not interesting!” Bokuto put his hands on his hips and pouted.

“Then I guess I haven’t really been doing anything.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto frowned. “You have to do something interesting once in a while!”

“I guess volleyball is interesting enough.”

“Yeah, but you do that every day!” Bokuto chuckled. “We should all do something together outside of practice sometime, like with the team. That would be fun, right?”

“Depends on what we’d be doing, but yes, I suppose it would be pretty fun.” To be honest, Akaashi barely knew anything about the other third-years besides Bokuto. He’d never had the time to talk to them, since practice was so busy all the time. Though he didn’t really know it, he was looking forward to an opportunity to get to know everyone better. He was the team’s superstar setter, as Bokuto often called him, but he was usually more distant from the rest of the team than he cared to admit. 

“Cool.” Bokuto grinned again. “You’re the vice captain, after all, we should plan it together!”

“Bokuto-san, do I seem like the type of person who’s good at throwing parties?” Akaashi asked. 

“Nope, but you do seem like you could pull it off if you put your mind to it.” Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go, we’re gonna be late!”

_ You could pull it off if you put your mind to it. _ Akaashi couldn’t help but connect that to the note he’d gotten just a few minutes ago. The wording at the end was even exactly the same. But even so, Akaashi just shook his head and brushed it off as a coincidence. But as he walked over to the club room, he kept wondering if Bokuto had any kind of connection to the note.

* * *

The next day, Akaashi tried to get to his shoe locker right after school ended, just to see if there was another note, and more importantly, to see if he could catch the mysterious writer. He assumed that their class was on one of the lower floors of the school, which made it easier for them to rush out and post the note up before Akaashi could get downstairs. He wondered if they also knew that his class was on the top floor. 

But when Akaashi ran in, he wasn’t expecting what he ended up seeing, and frankly, even if he was expecting it, he couldn’t have been ready for it.

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing?” Akaashi asked, taking one tentative step after the other towards his locker, which Bokuto was standing directly in front of. 

“N-nothing!” Bokuto instantly turned around, putting his hands behind his back with a grin as he tried to stand right in between Akaashi and his locker. 

“I kind of need to get to my locker, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi crossed his arms. 

“No, you don’t!” Bokuto turned back around. “I can get your stuff for you if you want!” He clearly didn’t notice the conspicuously red pen he was holding was right in Akaashi’s view. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi walked over and lightly shoved Bokuto out of the way, revealing none other than a pink sticky note on the locker. There were two words written on it:  _ I like _ . He was clearly in the middle of writing something more. “That was you?”

“Yes?” Bokuto sighed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t find out.”

“Why not?” Akaashi asked, “I would have found out eventually.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Bokuto frowned. “But I wanted to surprise you better!”

“Well, I don’t think there’s much to do about it now.” Akaashi held the sticky note up in front of him. “But if you do want to surprise me, you can tell me what you were about to write down.”

Bokuto froze, his face getting paler by the second. “Well, uh, I -” He stuttered over a few more words before he looked down at the ground. “I’ve only ever seen you smile three times, but it looks nice.” He chuckled nervously. “I like a lot of things, actually.”

“Oh.” Akaashi paused for a second, trying to process all of the information before he cracked a smile. “You’re funny, Bokuto-san.”

“Or you could say I’m a real  _ hoot _ , couldn’t you, Akaashi?” Bokuto just grinned again. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and got his shoes out of his locker, putting the third note back into his bag. It didn’t matter that it only had the words  _ I like _ written on it. That was really all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on tumblr [@hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) or [@violinist-tsukki](http://violinist-tsukki.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Have a great day, and if you're in America like I am, have a fantastic day off tomorrow!


End file.
